Why So Serious?
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Do you want to read a zombie story? Full of, well umm lets just say it a unique zombie story.


_**So, I'm back in LA! And got my CD! **_

_**KYA~ SHINee OPPAS! BUt Jonghyun wasn't there I miss him but MINHO OPPA! His voice he is so...no words to describe.**_

_**And that dance! That ZOMBIE dance!**_

_**SOrry for rambling...hehehe**_

_**Thank you for reviewing my other SHINee based story "Dream Girl"**_

_***Skyla15699 - Glad you liked it! And yes SHINee OPPAS!**_

_***LoverForAnime - I am glad you loved it 3**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - You should hear it it is amazing!**_

_***sutoroberii -You think so? Why thank you! I tried my best!**_

_***la Pianissima - Yes they were all amazing! BUt I fell in love with Minho more! I am glad it inspired you! I hope to read ur fanfiction soon!**_

_***jp0022 - Thank you! And I will!**_

_***Guest sapphy - I am glad you loved it! and well i don't usualy go to facebook, and well I can only rolplay as Fran...hehehe, and I will!**_

* * *

_**Artist - SHINee**_

_**Song - Why So Serious**_

* * *

_**I'm the living walking dead  
**_

"_W-Where…" A Young girl with soft looking skin slowly sat up from the cold dirt ground she was on, her purple hair flowed down her slender shoulder as she rose to her tiny feet. She observed her surrounding with her bright purple eye. _

_She was in a graveyard, it had to be a graveyard, there were tomb stones everywhere, and it smelled rotten. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself and began to walk her way through the dark, foggy place occasionally bumping onto tombstones. The place was giving her the chills when the cold breeze passed her by._

_As she made her way through a tombstone that was under a single tree, it had caught her eye as she walked by it she couldn't help but get closer._

"_**Here lies a great man,"**__ She read the engraving of the rock. Then she squinted as there were more words on the bottom, it was the man's last words. __**"I….I will be back for my true love,"**_

_She stood up and frowned. "D-Did this man die lonely?" She asked herself and she began to walk away from the unknown man's grave._

_She then heard a sound behind her; she turned around and saw that the ground was moving upward slowly. In curiosity she came closer to inspect what was causing the dirt to move from the unknown man's grave._

_Then there was a groan that came from the ground. "Ugh….ugh…ah…."_

_The purple haired girl heard the noise and was frightened as they sounded dull and hungry._

"_Ugh….uuunnnnnhhhh!" The voice was getting louder and then an eye opened up from the ground causing the beautiful girl to fall backwards._

_The eye she had seen had blinked at her and it had blood oozing out of its iris. _

"_W-What is that?" She backed away and to her horror she felt a hand on her left leg. It felt boney and it had a tight grip. "AH!" She screamed in the dead night._

"_Uuuuunnnnhhhh! Ah…" The voice grew louder as another hand shot out from the ground grabbing her other small slender leg. _

"_N-NO!" She started to kick away, her legs making the dirt and small rocks to fly around. Her silky purple hair whipped side to side as she closed her one eye and shook her head. "Let go!" She screamed at the thing that held her steady. "Let go….please…let go…" She then opened her eye and saw that a body was surfacing up._

_In fright she kicked even harder, twisting and turning her body she managed to free one of her legs._

"_Uuunnhhh!" The head of the monster screamed at her again._

"_Let go!" She managed to kick the living corpse on his head which split open as she gave a hard kick, sending it to fall backwards. She heard a snap as the creature's spine broke as it bended unnaturally backwards. _

"_Ugh," It said as it tried to stand back up, the undead looked at her with it two dead eyes and pushed himself upwards. His spine split in two, as he used only his upper body to crawl towards her. He left his lower half underground, only reveling his half torso which spilled out some of his already decomposed guts, his suit he was buried in was torn, his arms deprived of skin and muscle were just mere bones with small maggots crawling all over the boney rotten fingers. _

_His face, no his skull that was split in two, showed some of his brain he had left. His mouth was black with unknown gunk, while his tongue was an unnatural green. _

_The purple haired girl looked away in disgusted fright and tried to back away but it kept on crawling after her. Every move she made it would do the same._

"_What do you want," She quietly asked, her legs did not have strength to get up and run because fear had taken control of her. Her body trembled and her heartbeat pace had accelerating as she tried to remember how to breathe properly._

"_Uggnnnn…uugghhh…." The zombie groaned back at her._

_**Romeo and Juliet  
It's not a, ah, sad love story  
**_

_She didn't know why but she felt as if the zombie was trying to tell her something._

"_Ugnnn….yuuuu…oooo…unnhhhh…" It groaned some more._

_The girl still backing away then felt something hit her back. She turned around and she saw that it was another tombstone. _

_In her distraction, she didn't notice that the corpse was now nearing her more, trapping her. The zombie then once again reached for her legs and caught them, sending chills up her spin._

_His hands were cold and rough, she could feel the maggots crawl of the bones and onto her warm alive skin. They felt so slimy as they fell of her legs and crawled away. Oh how she wanted to crawl away as well, but she couldn't, she was trapped by this monster._

"_AH!" She screamed in terror as the zombie was pulling itself up with the help of her legs as support. His movement made awful sounds, the bones cracked and it sounded as his body was letting out liquid known as blood from his torn of torso fall to the cold dead ground. _

'_I'm…..g-going to die…' She thought out as she felt him nearing her. His stench made her cringe, he smelled so foul, so dead._

_His blood he had left dropped onto her legs and clothes. He let go of one of her legs and brought his dead hand to her face. He touched her eye patch and pulled it off; with force that she thought was impossible for something dead._

"_Yuuuuuu…yyyyuuuuu…..oooooo," It hollowed at her._

_She closed her eyes tight as she waited for her death to come. How will he kill her? Would he bite and rip her flesh apart? Will he consume all her insides and bathe in her blood and organs? How will he mutilate her body?_

"_P-Please…..let me go…" She begged._

"_No," A voice said back to her._

_In shock she opened her one eye and saw the corpse's head right in front of her. "H-How….."_

_The zombie groaned again and looked up at the sky. "Sun," He said in a gore voice. "Sun,"_

"_S-Sun?" She questioned and looked up into the sky as well. There was light, did it mean that the sun was rising now?_

_As the graveyard was beginning to light up, due to the suns warm rays hitting the dead land. The girl smiled as she now thought she would be safe, but to her delay she still felt hands on her legs._

_But this time the hands where not cold and boney, they felt warm. She looked down at the hands and was amazed as the hands now had skin._

_As the light of the sun hit the corpse, it magically recreated the dead's former body and suit._

_She stared at amazement as the face in front of her was beginning to form into a beautiful face with dark brown eyes, a dazzling smile, soft pale skin, and glistening golden hair. He was beautiful as a prince._

"_Who," She asked as he smiled at her._

"_You are my true love," The male said to her and then he came closer to her, she felt his breath on her neck._

"_Are you alive?" The purple haired girl asked cautiously._

"_Yes," This once dead person replied._

"Ha-ha, what?" A voice interrupted. "I'm confused?"

Yamamoto laughed next to a confused Ryohei. "Me too! To the extreme!"

"Hey don't interrupt my story!" A blond said in slight irritation. "As I was saying, _the two went closer to each other then-,'_

Bam Dino was then hit on the head with a metal tonfa, a green shoe, and poked by a tridents point.

"Ma, ma," Yamamoto tried to protect a hurt Dino.

"It was a stupid story and it should stop now," Growled a dark haired male who put away his tonfas.

"Yeah it was lame," A monotone voice said back. "Can I have my shoe back?"

"Kufufu, but the main characters sounded a bit familiar,"

"W-What….no I made them up," Dino defended himself.

"Yeah sure," A silver haired male said quite annoyed. "A purple haired girl, with an eye patch, sure you made that girl up,"

"Ano, was it supposed to be me?" Chrome asked shyly.

"N-No…Chrome it wasn't….unless you wanted it to be…." Then another shoe came flying at him.

"You can keep my shoe, you pervert," Fran said as he was sitting on Chrome's lap the whole time. "And that lame zombie was you, wasn't it?"

He stuck his tongue out at the flustered blond who was found out.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed. "Making stories of my dear Chrome, just so you can kiss her?"

"NO….my story wasn't leading to that…" Dino mumbled out.

"Hn," Hibari glared at Dino for wasting his time with the ridiculous story.

"Tch, your story made the tenth pass out," Gokudera said as he was taking care of the unconscious Tsuna.

"Aw, come on,"

"W-Well, I thought it was a good story," Chrome spoke up.

"But Chrome-chan, this pervert just put you in the story because he is trying to flirt with you," Fran said emotionlessly but you could see he was overprotective with Chrome.

"F-Flirt?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed out more. "My dear just ignore the whole story,"

"Man you guys are too serious at times," Dino said as they all left him.

_**Why So Serious?**_

* * *

_**REVIEW?**_

_**A/N Well yeah, SHINee inspired this, I have no idea how or why but this story formed as I listened it to it for the 100th time yesterday. lol**_


End file.
